


It's Only Day One

by giwp



Series: EreJean Week 2k15 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Day 1, Erejean Week, Erejean Week 2015, Explicit Language, M/M, Road Trips, kinda public but not really, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giwp/pseuds/giwp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The van that they borrow from a knowing Connie comes with a mattress in the back space and a day full of driving leaves them with hungry stomachs and a sleepy Jean wanting more than a dumbass can of Pepsi</p><p>EreJean Week 2k15 - Day One - Road Trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Day One

**Author's Note:**

> My friends told me to write "butt stuff" and a week later I hear about EreJean Week. It's perfect timing really. Hope you enjoy!

Toothbrush. Toothpaste. Sleeping bag. Gallons of filtered water because fuck dehydration and mucky waste water piped in from local plantations. Car keys. Extra clothes. An especially infuriating boyfriend with an unhealthy addiction to cellular radiation. Swim trunks. Snacks and actual food items. Et cetera.

Everything is stuffed into the car, including said angry blond with built in cellphone. It’s going to be a struggle getting him to relinquish the thing but hopefully the news of “surprise no Wi-Fi of cell service” won’t end in Eren being thrown off a pointy cliff to meet a very pointy end. Jean’s very much not the outdoorsy type but his boyfriend Eren (aka the person that did most of the shopping and packing) – well, he really wanted to spend their anniversary together without that dangling cord overhead and figured a road trip would be perfect. A trip up to the canyons and back for a week was worth it and the shifty reception out phones typically received sealed the deal. Well it had for Eren’s hatred for Jean’s zombie-like tendencies at least.

It took hours of begging and a lot of being on the receiving end of messier things to convince Jean that a week of just us and the open nature could mean a lot of good things even for him. Lots of good when the next few days entailed a lot of cramming into the back of the minivan they’d borrowed from Connie which came with a mattress perfect for snuggling in the cool summer night breeze. It only took a couple of pushing into the wall and smackings upside the head to get him to understand what I was asking.

There wasn’t any worries to be had. The semester had ended a week ago and that grace period of waiting and panicking over grades wasn’t going to run them into the ground sobbing over cartons of Rocky Road. They’ll be long on their way to the massive hole in the ground before stress took away Jean’s ability to hold a conversation let alone a dick without breaking into pained breathing and the sweats. A week full of rutting in the back of someone else’s car and in technically public land would do the boy good and the large box of condoms Eren had gotten for Christmas from a certain large, burly, blond Russian would finally have a sizeable dent in it.

Getting into the car, strapping himself into the death machine, Eren turn to look over at Jean. He’s furiously tapping into an email box, scowling down at the blue screen. He’d mentioned beforehand that he needed to shoot a message asking a professor whether they’ve received his rough drafts of his thesis he’d be submitting next year and Eren let the car idle in the driveway long enough for him to type, review, backspace for thirty seconds, retype and send the text before any sudden moves are made to disturb the concentration furrowing Jean’s face. His breathing is less labored now, relaxed against the fabric seats as he sighs and lets his eyes close. The windows are rolled down and even though we’re not moving, the slight breeze in the air does wonders in blowing through his fringes, cooling his scalp as it ruffles it around.

He’s dating a fucking angel. Eren Jaeger is _fucking_ a damn angel.

“The business world seems rather stressful” he comments quietly – distracting Jean over the fact that he’s slowly backing out of our small driveway getting towards the stop sign at the end of the street. Jean grumbles to himself for a second, hands rubbing circles into his temples as he groans about careers and dad and everything else creating larger canyons onto his pretty face. Taking him to the Grand Canyon will hopefully put his own little crater into perspective but until they get there, pretending he’s actually a super-hot boyfriend who likes to read management books in his free time will just have to do.

Getting the car past 3rd Street seems fine until the change in scenery and momentum seems to stir Jean out of his daze. The warning “Eren” he sends as he looks out the window and then back towards Eren keeps the driver’s hands gripping onto the steering wheel and checking all around for any exit locations in case of an emergency.

“Jean.”

“You could’ve informed me we were leaving.”

“I figured the half ton mass of metal creaking every time I hit the gas or brakes would be sufficient in doing just that.” 

He seems to take the bait and after settling deeper in his seat, slipping his phone into the empty cup holder, he turns to stare at the side of his boyfriend’s face as they glue their eyes to the bumper in front of them that doesn’t understand a two car gap is not wise during early morning traffic. He turns away after taking his sweet time analyzing the darker tones of German skin (there’s complete knowledge between the two of them that he was tracing the outline of an old fading scar under a teal green eye like always) and breathes in deeply the smog clouding over downtown Trost.

“I’m surprised the environmental scientist in you let Connie convince you to take the ol’ slug mobile. The gas mileage on this thing must be killing you inside.”

Eren smirk over at him before turning back – neither of them trusted the brakes. “I’m not a scientist – it’s just my major. And anything for your shiny little ass. This’ll be great and I’m fine with it for now. As long as you keep that promise to pay half of the gas, of course.”

Jean smiles to himself. A tiny little thing that he thinks doesn’t get noticed but god does it shine so bright on his face. It’s a rare thing, surprisingly – watching Jean smile wasn’t something you get on a daily basis in public.

His eyes seem to glaze over the miles that we put between us and home.

Jean hasn’t reached over for his phone in hours now, letting the breeze wash over his face instead and pride fills Eren’s chest for a second. This is exactly the first step that had been planned to get through on this trip and that was one check that could be mark off the mental list. Eren reaches across the center console, scrounging around for a hand to clasp onto and coming up with cold, lithe fingers and squeezing into between my darker hands. He looks over and Eren graces him with a glance back for a second; raising their entwined hands in between them, letting stubby fingers play around with his fingertips as Eren’s voice cuts through their silence. “You having fun yet?”

He seems to fall back to planet Earth with a shake of his head, a light laugh escaping his mouth as he slides down the seat and plants his feet on top of the dash. “Just dandy. I could use a beer but that wouldn’t be very fair to the driver.”

“It wouldn’t. But we do have a box of sodas somewhere in the back if you want to grab that? I’m getting a bit thirsty too.”

“Oh are you now?” Jean replies, his voice heavy and Eren roll my eyes at his bluntness.

“Funny, Jean. Now just grab me a Pepsi before I have to pull the car over.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Hold on you lazy bum.”

Leaning over our seat, his ass practically in the air next to wear the hand lain over the armrest, he shuffles around a couple of bags looking for the box. Eren had placed it perfectly behind Jean’s seat – far enough that it would mean an arm extension to get it from just sitting down – and with a small grunt of struggling Jean seems to realize just the same as he shoots a glare over his shoulder and leans even farther to rip a hole into the new 24 can box to grab two cans. A hand slaps across his backside before he has the chance to get situated back into his seat and his glare intensifies as he cracks open the top and hands over one of the cans and does the same for his.

He mutters a weak insult as he sips at his drink and the peaceful silence that had filled the car comes back as Jean lets his eyes close for a second. Within minutes in the afternoon sun, Jean’s snoring deeply into the fabric of the hard seats.

It’s another few hours and a sleepy rest stop at a McDonald’s off the highway before Eren finds a campground that’s empty enough but not in the “might get murdered Texas Chainsaw Massacre” style. Eren parks the van, the gears grinding into place as it jerks the entire motion on the new tires Connie had just put on, waking Jean up from his catnap. The hours of driving shows on his face and in the rumble of his stomach as he lets the belt snap back into its spring-loaded holder and stares at Jean’s twitchy hands and feet waking back up with him.

He rubs a hand over his eyes, smearing the edges of sleep from his vision as he blinks up at the streetlamp they’re parked a couple yards away. “Are we there yet?”

“Well we aren’t there but we’ve found home for the night,” Eren chuckles at the slightly muffled voice next to him bitching tiredly about “itchy seats”. Jean drags his hands down his face, massaging fingers into his temples as he adjusts to the change in light from when he was last awake. “And by home I mean obviously where we’re camping until I recharge enough to drive the rest of the way.”

“You know I can drive, right? You don’t have to be the DD the entire week.”

“I know. I want to do it. It was my idea to come out here so the least I can do is provide as much comfort as I can.” He smiles up at the boy’s grogginess, very much aware the small light they have is reflecting off of his teal eyes as Jean looks back at him with a smirk.

“So now what? We just sleep or-” The question weighs heavy between them – all of the implications laid out in front like a map of the United States plus Canada. Every little detour that could show up on their little journey clear as day but a struggling decision nonetheless. “Because all of those naps have really made me wide awake now and I don’t know about that can of soda you had me chug down before it the bubbles went flat.”

Grabbing the keys out of the ignition and grabbing onto the handle of the door, Eren pops it open and start making his way out chuckling to himself. “Subtle, Jean. Very subtle. Now get the hell out of the van and help me find the food. I’m starving.” As if on cue, the sounds of both their stomachs rumbling in hunger sounds aloud making Eren laugh as Jean scowls down at his chest for betraying him.

Jean grumbles again, still unbuckling out of his seat and tripping himself out of the van. They make their way towards the back doors. Hinging them open and staring at the mattress ladled with all of our junk and then some, they start sorting through the few loose totes that had been packed a couple days in advance trying to find the cans of food they wanted.

“Beans? Really? You really wanna do this the traditional way don’t you,” Jean mutters at the can in his hands.

“Those beans belong to the homemade burritos we’re about to chow down on so shut your trap and find the tortillas. I think I stuck the cheese into the cooler.” Rummaging through the boxes, his body all the way back in the van already, Eren finds the things they need for a tiny replica of a burrito bar plus the small stove set he’d gotten from the camp store back in Trost, Scouting Legions, and crawls back out to find Jean standing there with beans and a new bag of tortillas and chips in his hand. Just staring. At his ass.

“You should probably grab another soda for that thirst of yours because I am very much not doing anything until I eat at least one burrito with this damn cheese falling out the ends.”

Jean comes out of his daze, blinking down at me from where I’m standing and scowls as I push my way past him to set up camp near the van. “Actually we have that beer you wanted so there you-”

He doesn’t even get to finish the sentence before Eren’s being pushed against the thin metal of the van walls. Cold, wet lips are all over him in a second, gliding against his jaw and skimming over his own lips as the lower half of their bodies search for the friction that the taller boy seems to need. The urge to push the guy off crosses Eren’s mind, “remember the food” making a reappearance every time he felt his hands clench harder against the bag of shredded cheese he refused to drop.

They really needed to slow down and Eren really needed to eat before he got irritated. Being irritated and having sex wasn’t actually the best thing in the world for either of the boys.

Pushing slightly against the shoulder that was digging further into his own arm, Eren gets Jean to let off for a second to pull the bag of cheese in between their bodies and stick a hand into the bag. Bringing a handful of the stingy plastic to his mouth and shoveling it all into his mouth, Eren tosses the bag in the general direction of where he’d dropped the small camping stove and pulls Jean back into his ministrations on his neck. Jean takes it with fervor and as soon as Eren’s choked down the food in his mouth he’s pushing against the smaller boy, tripping over the bags they’d thrown onto the ground and falling into the back of the van.

They flump over each other, Jean falling heavily onto Eren’s chest as they both break out into peals of laughter. Jean swipes a hand over his forehead to move the hair that’s fallen into his eyes, still laughing as he pushes up on his elbows over Eren. “You okay there, little fellah.”

Eren slaps his arms gently enough to jolt the boy over him without causing the entire structure to topple over him and laughs, “shut up you dick. I’m still hungry by the way.”

The smirk that blossoms over him does the weird jiggly things in the bottom of his stomach and Eren looks up at the way Jean’s teeth gleam in the night light and how damn perfect he looks just being there. “Well it’s a good thing I’m here for that ain’t it.”

Their lips lock after what feels like hours of being denied just that much and they both ease themselves into the slow pace of it. There was no rush for either of them. The world was their oyster and the closest strangers were about a football stadium away in some dingy RV.

Jean was the first one to grind hips down to meet the others, a slow movement that had them both gasping into each other’s mouth without losing that ounce of contact. Eren matched his pacing, meeting him full force when Jean brought down his slender waist between the shorter boy’s thighs. It was like they were created to perfectly slot into the others body and the way that they connected then, fully clothed and all, was perfection and it left Eren even the more breathless as Jean kept his end of the pacing up.

Their breaths intermingled in the small space between them and the open door of the van did little to ventilate the must in the air. Eren felt that tightening in his groin increasing as they rutted against each other, trying to inhale through their noses without breaking any contact. His head was spinning as Jean’s eagerness shown full force even when Eren lifted his head for a second, breaking that contact with their lips to breath and Jean kept his movements going, instead clinging onto Eren’s open neck like his life depended on it.

Eren felt the bites and licking that followed soon after to ease the pleasure out the small bit of pain and it just made him lose himself in it even more as he let the boy above him mark any parts that he could reach. The space in the van wasn’t much, just long enough to keep Jean from dangling his feet out the door but not nearly as wide enough as their king sized bed at home. But the mattress was a bonus that neither of them had passed up and thanked the lord for. Grinding and fucking on the cold hard ground didn’t peak either of their interests. And as Jean licked up the length of Eren’s neck, swiping his tongue over the sweat that was building up in the crevices and curves of his dark skin, Eren dug his hands into the thin sheets that had been thrown over the old mattress to avoid the stains that seemed to permanently reside in the thing.

Jean’s free hands were sliding in and under the hem of his shirt, the coolness of his fingers chilling Eren’s chest while managing to warm his entire core even more, and with a push to get the boy off for a second and a tug at the thin fabric, he helped the guy out and flung the shirt over his shoulder onto the driver’s side headrest. Like a hyena out for dinner, Jean latched his mouth against the hardening nipple and the moan that left Eren’s mouth left both of them blushing stupidly as they blinked at each other for a second. Jean was the first to laugh, bringing his face down to place a small kiss on swollen lips before going back to leaving more marks on the other boy. He’d stopped his hips from grinding so intently, choosing rather lean his entire lower half over the other boy’s and revel in the way that Eren was starting to become a spluttering mess under him.

He raises his head for a second, letting Eren catch his breath, and says, “Well if I can’t drive then I can at least repay the favor.” Before Eren can say anything, his head still foggy from all of the attention, Jean’s dipped his head back down, his hands tugging at the loose pants around Eren’s waist and sliding both the jeans and boxers he’s wearing.

The cool on his dick made the vertigo even more apparent as he laid there stupidly letting Jean ghost his entire face against the sensitive skin. The urge to just grind and fuck was intense as he felt his hips hitch involuntarily at the way Jean’s eyes flashed hungrily up at him. Eren’s hands roamed down his body, latching onto the hair that he could reach and tugging hard enough to get the boy in between his legs to come back up and plant a kiss on his lips. They kiss for what feels like hours, tongues searching their mouths and rooting each other there and then. They were in the middle of the nowhere, in the back of some musty van and absolutely about to fuck the living shit out of each other with no idea what time it was and no cares about who might pop up out the woods.

Jean’s hands continue roaming the skin under him, his hands sliding between their close bodies and inching across the trail of hair that led down from Eren’s navel to the base of his dick. He lets his hands flit through the coarse hair for a second, soaking in the way that Eren moaned into his lips, need and begging wants on the tip of his tongue as Jean slowly got lower and lower to the tip that rested lightly on his lower stomach.

He smeared his thumb across the slit, the precome making it easy to glide along the surface, and it was like fireworks behind Eren’s eyes as he finally got the direct contact he wanted and arched off the old mattress and into Jean’s hands. Their lips lost contact again and Jean let him go, watching the way Eren shuddered under his hands, his whole body trembling over the lightest touch. He really was sensitive.

The past few months of studying hadn’t done much for the bedroom life and the quickies they allowed during the weekends when they both were free from their binding studies did little to fill that need that the both of them had been yearning for. This was their chance to make up for that lost time. To make sure that nothing in their relationship was forgotten over the case studies and researching they had to cram into their heads as graduation quickly approached.

He worked his hand over the hardness, listening to all the different moans and groans that left Eren’s mouth and he felt himself growing harder, breathing rougher than before as he twisted his free hand into the hair on the boy’s chest and slid across the small distant to sidle back on his heels lower on Eren’s body. He brought the heat of Eren’s cock to his lips, ghosting it over his mouth as he sized up the reactions it elicited and with a quick perk of his eyebrows he let the length slide into his mouth.

Eren practically convulses in his spot, his hands shooting straight into the roots of Jean’s blonde hair and tugging at it to get the boy to take more. Jean, though, kept his pacing slow; mimicking the slow grind they’d held before and letting Eren suffer for just a second.  Jean hollows his cheek, letting the tips of Eren grind against the insides of his cheeks as he tastes the salt of precome on his tongue and traveling slowly down his throat. Eren was soon hitting that edge that both of them really needed and he let the boy guide his head, trying to find that release but he soon pops him out; rubbing his hand against the soaked head and letting Eren’s high slowly wane down from jumping straight off of that cliff. Eren’s trembling under him, mumbling curse words under his few breaths that he can manage to get in. “Goddammit, Jean. Would you just do it?”

Jean smirks at him; his lips turning to a serene smile as he looks down at Eren and he feels that warmness inside him as he looks at his boyfriend. The guy was a loud and obnoxious chatterbox and after they started getting together their third year of college when they were around 21, Jean had found out that it followed straight into the bed and that leaving a sock on the dorm room doors wasn’t going to do anything to keep the dorm mates from hearing them. Maybe agreeing to come out to the middle of nowhere for a week would do them a shit ton of good. Eren’s writhing body was a perfect example of that.

His right hand working on Eren and pulling out noises that he hasn’t heard in weeks, Jean’s left hands slides up Eren’s body and slides into the open mouth and he lets the boy suck on them. The feeling brings back that frenetic feeling traveling through his veins and he lets out a small moan in return as Eren’s tongue slides over and in between his fingers. Dragging the digits out of Eren’s mouth he slides his hands down the boy’s body and settles himself between the boy’s legs, right under his twitchy cock. Circling his ring finger around the puckered hole, he slides it in once he receives the small nod that Eren gives between heavy breaths.

The first one goes in smoothly, Eren’s breathe hitching just the slightest at the penetration and Jean’s suddenly very much aware that he doesn’t have anything on his body. “Shit! Eren.” The boy under him looks up at the sound of his name, blinking blearily. “Where are the condoms?”

His voice comes out cracked and ragged as he sits up on his elbows and stares out the door over Jean’s shoulder. “Uh. They’re somewhere in the bag of clothes.”

Sighing, Jean slides his finger out of Eren – leaving the boy a grumbling mess at the emptiness and chill that goes through the car as Jean moves out of the doorway. He wipes his hand on his jeans and starts unzipping the bag, practically tossing the clothes around to find the box of condoms and hopefully lube Eren had packed away.

His hands close on the large box, and he stands up and faces Eren with a grin on his face as he shakes the box in triumph and bounces back towards the giggling boy. “Found them!”

“You’re an idiot.”

“And I’m your idiot so now scoot up so the mosquitos don’t leave more marks on you then I do.”

Eren just as he’s told, both of them moving further into the van as Jean closes the back doors behind them. Jean opens the box as he waits for Eren to settle back into the few bags that were still crammed into the back of the car seats. Eren lets one hand rest over his forehead, the other plopping over the open box of sodas. Holding up the bottle of lube and giving another victory pose, Jean squeezes the liquid onto his fingers, catching Eren’s attention.

Jean finger goes back to ghosting lines up and down Eren’s length – twitchy shivers wracking his body – as he slides the finger back into Eren’s ass. The smaller boy’s back arches up against Jean’s hands, his entire body trying to find more and searching for that friction he needs on his dick. A whine surfaces back into the space and Jean lets Eren ride it out before slipping another finger into his hole.

Eren’s more accustomed to the feeling but he keeps up his whining and moaning and needing “more” as Jean works him open, scissoring his fingers and curling them against his walls looking for that special place that gets Eren unraveling like a neatly wrapped present. Once he finds his prostate it’s like an explosion of Eren all over the place as he ruts harder against Jean’s hand and yells that he’s ready and needs to feel Jean closer – needs to feel Jean inside him and hitting that spot. All of it has Jean rock solid within seconds, the cool air that had softened him for a second forgotten over the heat of Eren surrounding him.

He slides a third finger in just for good measure as he lets his other hand slide off of the ministrations on Eren’s dick and finding a chain of condoms. He uses his teeth to rip one of them out, not caring for the wrapper until after their done with their business as his other hands skims in and out of Eren, grazing against the sensitive spot to make sure that Eren’s still ready.

He removes his hand out of Eren and the boy cries out for the loss long enough for him to open his eyes to watch Jean slide the condom onto his dick and coat it in a thin layer of lube. He’d taken his pants off at some point, Eren thinks, surprised as to how he must’ve been mentally to not have noticed the lack of bottoms the boy was sporting. Jean had even slipped off his underwear and damn did he appreciate the view of his heels digging into his ass as he sat back to jerk himself off a few times to keep himself hard. Jean’s eyes glide up and he notices the hunger that radiates out of the green eyes watching him and the twitch of his cock at the way that Eren seems transfixed on his working hands does it for him and he climbs over to the other boy.

“Hi,” he says.

“Hi yourself, horseface,” Eren says giggling at Jean’s stupid, shiteating grin. The guy thinks he’s so smooth but all he looks like is a giant teddy bear that really needs a friend to hug.

“Kinda rude for someone about to take it up the ass.”

“Guess it’s just how we are huh?”

Jean’s lined himself up to Eren, hovering his body over Eren where he’s able to link his wrists around the blonde’s neck and pull him down close to his face. Jean smiles down at him, letting his lips travel up his jaw and hover over the plump lips under him. “I wouldn’t have it any other way shirtless wonder.” He lets himself fall into the kiss, the lower half of his body sliding up and into Eren eliciting that tiny gasp between close lips from Eren. They both settle, locked together just like that for a second to let Eren adjust to the feeling.

The presence of Eren’s tongue licking its way into Jean’s mouth is affirmation enough to create that slow grind that has Jean moaning into Eren’s mouth and Eren gasping in return at the small amount of air he can manage to intake at each grind. Jean’s movements are matched when Eren finds that energy in his center to meet him halfway and grind himself back against the blond with every thrust – both hitting places that they know well on each other’s bodies. Hitting every button that they know will get the other off if done thoroughly.

They’re both grinding and rutting against the other, Jean’s hands sliding every so often over Eren to stir the boy up even more for what feels like hours before Jean feels Eren tightening dangerously hard over him. Eren’s whining grows louder and Jean matches his pace and rhythm. He feels Eren clenching hard, and his eyes closed in the euphoria, Jean can feels the stickiness spreading from his fingertips across the length of Eren’s chest.

Jean follows suit with a couple thrusts, his hips grinding against Eren’s ass as he tries to ride out his orgasm to the last second and letting himself fall into the crook of Eren’s neck and breathing in his scent.

They’re both breathing heavy into each other’s space, trying to calm their racing hearts as their peaks wear down.

Jean slides himself out of Eren, the guy groaning at the sudden loss and wiggling on his back trying to adjust to Jean’s weight over him. The blond flops himself over as close as he can to Eren without banging his head on a bag or the sides of the van. They cling onto each other as the van warms them up from the cool air settling outside.

Eren is the first to speak, his voice on the edge of falling asleep and filled with false energy. “So burrito?”

Jean snorts into the side of Eren’s neck and lifting his head to rest it on his hand to look down at Eren, he smiles down at Eren’s earnest expression clouded with sleep. “I’ll get the tortillas if you put on some clothes.” He sits up and stuffing himself back into the zipper of his pants Jean opens the back doors of the van and steps in the cold air and scrounges around for a second looking for the food they’d dropped in their haste.

Eren stumbles out a couple minutes later – his clothes rumpled and off-kilter but definitely on as he walks awkwardly around the van’s door to grab at the cooking stove. He mutters loudly as he walks past Jean, “Asshole. Probably broke my back.”

Jean clicks his tongue against his teeth as he starts rearranging bags that had been forgotten and responds. “Your idea not mine, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posts this a bit early on here because school tomorrow is going to be busy and I didn't want to be late with this thing. First time writing butt stuffs so please leave comments and messages and tell me I didn't screw up and if I did what I can do to make it better. Thanks!!
> 
> Timeline wise: They're both around 25 as Jean's finishing his MBA stuff and Eren's getting a Masters while maybe interning at a local wildlife center
> 
> [I promise to stop making public sex a reoccurring thing oh god]
> 
> my tumblr is [mamaarachne](http://mamaarachne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
